bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Wade Crewes
Wade Crewes is a serial killer. Background Childhood Wade Crewes was raised in group homes. He never knew his real parents or went to school, making him illiterate. 1999 Murders Wade Crewes murdered three couples in 1999. After being brought in for questioning about the second murders, he was served black coffee by Captain Gregson in a mug. At the third murders, the mug was found shattered at the scene with Crewes' fingerprints. Since no one knew that evidence was planted, he was arrested. During his trial, he confessed after his lawyer could not prove his alibi, Carla Figueroa, who had an affair with Crewes. Sing Sing Prison Crewes was sent to Sing Sing Prison. He never received or made any phone calls or letters. He had a cellmate who's serving life without parole. He spent time working in the prison library, where he met a young volunteer named Sean Figueroa, who was Carla Figueroa's son. They met and Sean taught Crewes how to read, to the point where he would read and quote authors like Oscar Wilde and Leo Tolstoy. Eventually, Sean revealed to Crewes that he was his son. Crewes started to tell Sean about his work and even where he stashed the shoes he took and the pistol he used. He convinced him to kill for him. Plans in motion In 2012, Sean started killing people exactly how his father would, even using the same pistol he did, with his first two victims being the Myroses. Captain Gregson worked the case and immediately became startled by the similarities between these deaths and the '99 murders. Sherlock Holmes, who was consulting the case, also noticed the similarities. The day after the Myrose killings, Gregson and Holmes went to Sing Sing to talk to Wade Crewes. Crewes told Gregson that he knew he or his partner would come to see him. He told them that he spent the better part of his sentence trying to find a way to prove his innocence, and when he gave up the quest, the world proved it for him. He confessed because it was the only way to avoid a life sentence and his lawyer would not prove his alibi, Carla Figueroa, who did not vouch because she was married. Gregson reminded him that they found his prints at the third murders in 1999, but Crewes told him that he knew that evidence was planted. Later that day, Holmes and Gregson went to Carla Figueroa's house. They met her son Sean, who told them that Carla died a few years ago of leukemia. That night, Sherlock, curious as to whether or not the mug evidence really was planted, watched the tapes of his interrogation and saw himself that the mug was exactly the same. He told Gregson about it, who went to his old partner, Terry, and told her he knew she planted that mug. He warned her that if they were wrong about Crewes being guilty, he would not stay quiet. After three more people were murdered, Sherlock went to visit Sean Figueroa. He told Sean that he knew that he was Wade Crewes' son and that he volunteered to work at Sing Sing to meet him. Holmes informed Sean that Crewes was going to go up in front of a courtroom with a chance to go free by giving a name of who was killing now. Sean at first refused to listen, but later confessed to working with Crewes and killing those people for him. At Sing Sing, Crewes appeared in front of Holmes and Gregson. Holmes showed Crewes the shoes that he stole in 1999, and told Crewes that he knew where they were stashed with his pistol because his son told them. Crewes immediately denied having a son, but Holmes and Gregson told him that Sean confessed, and he got five new conspiracy charges. Crewes was taken back to his cell, but not before being dragged back by the guards for causing a scene, claming he was framed. Modus Operandi Crewes targeted wealthy couples, specifically ones in which the wives had collections of expensive shoes. He would break into their houses late night and tie the couple down and bind their heads with pillows strapped on with belts. He would rifle through the bedroom and empty out the safe, right before killing both victims by shooting them in the back of the head. He would also steal one of the wife's shoes before leaving. Category:Characters: Elementary Category:Villains Category:American characters